28 July 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-07-28 ; Comments *The last 60 minutes of the show are missing on File 2 *Peel plays 3 tracks from Mudhoney, two from the latest album and one from a b-side of a single. Sessions *Sun Carriage #1 recorded 9th June 1991. No known commercial release. *Inside Out only session, recorded 23rd April 1991, repeat, first broadcast 19 June 1991 No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File 2 begins at the beginning of the show' *Babes In Toyland: Laugh My Head Off (12" - To Mother) Twin/Tone *Vivians: Spaceman (album - I Fear) Hit & Run $2 *Leroy Sibbles: Feel The Vibes (7") Powermatic @''' *Go!: Milk (album - Total) First Strike *Phil Gammage And The Night Train: Slide Machine (7" - Shed My Skin) Diesel Only '''@ *Gabriel Omolo: Mr. Kupe (Kenyan record Peel bought whilst holidaying in the country in the 70's) '@' *Sun Carriage: Sick Dog Crawling Can't See Love (session) *Wedding Present: Dan Dare (12" - Lovenest) RCA :(news) *Greenhouse: Risking Your Life For Your Accent (album - Normless (Greenhouse 1962/1966)) Native *Inside Out: Get The Funk Out (session) *Black Radical MKII: Sign Of The Beast (album - The Undiluted Truth (A Blackman's Leviathan)) Mango @''' *Goodnight Said Florence: Blu (12" - Ov / Blu) Different Class '''@ :(JP: 'And this one I played you, well probably more than any other record this year so far anyway, and I just had to hear it, one of those things. I had to put it in a programme every once in a while to boost myself really, two minutes and twenty seven seconds don't forget, your radio should be loud as you go') * Syran Mbenza: Icha (album - Symbiose) Hysa Productions * New Fast Automatic Daffodils: Man Without Qualities II (album - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit # @ * Apollo 440: Destiny (12") Reverb *Sun Carriage: BABE (session) #''' *Ed's Redeeming Qualities: More Bad Times (album - More Bad Times) Flying Fish *Super Cat: Challenge We (7") Wild Apache *Inside Out: I Cut Myself (session) '''# *Jonna Gault: I'm Never Gonna Cry Again (v/a album - Girls In The Garage Volume 6) Romulan *Mudhoney: Into The Drink (album - Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge) Sub Pop #''' *Mudhoney: Checkout Time (Alt. Version) (7" - Let It Slide) Sub Pop '''# *Mudhoney: Broken Hands (album - Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge) Sub Pop #''' *Nightmares On Wax: A Case Of Funk (12") Warp *Roofdogs: High School Drifter (7" - Having A Rave Up With The Roofdogs) Estrus *Poopshovel: Outta My Hair (album - I Came, I Saw,... I Had A Hotdog) Community 3 '''$1 *Veryovka Ukrainian Folk Choir: Oh, I Am So Pretty (album - The Veryovka Ukrainian Folk Choir) Melodiya *Sun Carriage: Kiss To Tell (session) *Hoovers: Mr Average (7") Produce *'File 2 ends in the middle of the song above' Tracks marked #''' on '''File 1 Tracks marked $''' on '''File 3 Tracks marked @''' on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) john-peel-34b-1991 *2) 020A-B8497XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *3) best of peel vol 33 (with introductions) part 1 *4) 1991-07-xx-08-xx Peel Show LE111 ;Length *1) 0:46:39 (5:28 to 25:59) (from 8:34 unique) *2) 1:59:48 *3) 0:46:44 (23:07-30:41) *4) 1:35:16 (17:21-44:32) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Happy Otter. From HO John Peel 34 1991 *2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 33 *4) Created from LE111 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *1) Mixcloud *2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B8497/1) *3) Mediafire *4) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Available online Category:British Library Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Lee Tapes